A Realização de Um Amor Quase Impossível
by pKena MalfOy
Summary: Um amor que nasce no meio de duas famílias rivais. Uma história que cresce ao passar dos anos. Será que ela aguentará todo esse rancor?Música: Sleeping Wuth The Light On Busted


Eu não podia tê-la deixado partir. Eu a amava. Eu a amo. Porque Draco você tinha que ser tão estúpido? Perder a mulher da sua vida por causa da sua arrogância, da sua auto confiança. Nada a trará de volta agora...

Along she came with her picture

**_(E quando ela veio, com a sua fotografia)_**

Put it in a frame so I won't miss her

**_(Vou pô-la numa moldura, para não sentir saudade)_**

Got on a plane from London Heathrow

**_(Agora estou num avião, de Londres para Heathrow)_**

It seems such a shame, Yeah

**_(Tudo parece uma sombra, yeah)_**

****

Tudo começou realmente em Hogwarts. Eu a odiava, céus como a odiava! Aquelas sardas aquela pele branca como neve, aquele cabelo vermelho radiante... Será mesmo que a odiava? O que eu sei é que a minha família e a dela eram totalmente diferentes. Eu era rico, ela pobre. Minha família lutava ao lado do Lord, a dela contra, e desde sempre houve implicâncias e desavenças entre eu e o irmão dela por causa disto. Mas tudo foi mudando quando ela entrou.

Eu me lembro até hoje claro. Ela era apaixonada pelo Potter... O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Éramos de casas diferentes, eu era Sonserina e ela Grifinória. Acho que deu a entender que nós éramos totalmente opostos um ao outro.

Quando ela entrou na escola a minha implicância com os Weasley aumentou. E essa implicância no decorrer dos anos não me deixou ver a menina linda que Gina ia se tornando. Sim, Virgínia Weasley é a dona dos meus pensamentos. Droga! Porque tinha que ser ela! Tantas mulheres mais bonitas, mais inteligentes, mais ricas do que ela eu já tive em minhas mãos. Mas não, não não não, tiinha que ser VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY ¬¬.

I feel her slipping through my fingers

**_(Eu sinto-a a escorregar pelos meus dedos)_**

Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on

**_(E agora ela desapareceu, estou a dormir de luz acesa)_**

And shocks went through my veins now, that she's gone

**_(E tubarões nadam pelas minhas veias, agora, porque ela desapareceu)_**

I'm sleeping with the light on

**_(Estou a dormir de luz acesa)_**

****

Como eu ia falando, no decorrer dos anos eu não havia mais implicado com ela. Só com o bosta do seu irmão. Ainda mais quando soubemos que ele era o namoradinho da Sangue Ruim. Hahahah eu não pude deixar de aumentar minhas ofensas e foi daí que eu a vi(a vi mesmo, reparar e tudo mais):

- Vejam se não é o Cabeça de Fogo.

- Me esquece Malfoy!

- Agora namorando a Sangue Ruim, realmente, as famílias Sangue Puro de hoje em dia estão se rebaixando cada vez mais. Primeiro acolhem um fedorento como o Potter e depois se misturam com essa laia de bruxos impuros! Puff.

- Nunca...NUNCA MAIS FALE ASSIM DE HERMIONE OUVIU BEM? NEM DE HARRY!

- O que foi Weasley, vai me bater? Venha então, tenho certeza que vou adorar te dar uma boa surra.

- Hei hei hei hei, parado os dois ai!

Foi quando eu me virei e vi...Ela. Gina. Seus cabelos esvoaçantes ao vento, vestida com o uniforme da Grifinória correndo em direção a nós dois.

- Pode parar Ron, o que pensa que está fazendo? Vamos para a torre, RÁPIDO antes que eu avise a mamãe que você está procurando encrenca aqui na escola!

- Mas Ginn...foi ele quem começou e...

- Basta Ron! O que aconteceu o que el...

Foi quando ela se virou para mim e reparou de quem o seu querido irmãozinho estava falando. Nossos olhos se cruzaram e acho que por uns 15 seg ficamos parados nos encarando quando o cabeça de fogo falou:

- Hei..Gin...aloooo Gina!

- Hã hã!? Que é Ron?

- Que que aconteceu!?

- Na..nada nada...vá, vá para torre anda!

Nisso o irmão querido dela saiu...e nós ainda nos encaramos por um tempo...quando ela quebrou o silêncio falando.

- Malfoy?

- Virgínia?

- Vo..você ta diferente...nun..nunca mais o repa..errr..vi aqui na escola.

- É, turmas diferentes.

- É, deve..deve ser...

- Virgínia?

- Sim?

- Você...você gostaria de ir ao próximo passei de Hogsmead comigo!?

- Ahn...é...cla...tudo bem Malfoy...sábado então.

- Draco, pdoe me chamar de Draco Virgínia.

- Gina, você me chama de Gina.

- Tudo bem, sábado então.

Heard she's engaged but to her best friend

**_(Ouvi dizer que ela está ocupada para a sua melhor amiga)_**

No one's to blame, here's where it all ends

**_(Ninguém para censurar, e é aqui que tudo acaba)_**

And I feel the pain cos I'm without her

**_(E eu sinto a dor, porque estou sem ela)_**

And I feel the pain

_**(Eu sinto a dor)**_

****

Depois disso, nos víamos sempre. Era uma ótima companhia ela. Encontrávamos-nos sempre na beira do lago, as visitas de Hogsmead ela sempre ia comigo. Até que o irmão dela resolveu se meter um dia em uma de nossas conversas:

- Gina! O que você está fazendo aqui com ele!?

- Ora Ron, conversando o que mais?

- É Weasley, com medo deu roubar sua irmã de você?

- Cala a boca Malfoy!

- Calma Weasley, foi só uma perguntinha básica.

- Anda Gina, vamos, sai daqui logo!

- Não Ron, chega! Eu faço amizade com quem eu quiser!

- Gina..mas..

- Nada de mas Gina, menos Gina! Me deixa Ron! Você agora tem a Hermione, me deixa em paz!

- É Weasley deixa sua irmã em paz, aqui, comigo...

- Draco, também não implica com Ron, ele é meu irmão!

- Tudo bem Gina...só porque você pediu.

- Draco, Gina...como assim se tratando pelos primeiros nomes?

- Desde quando viramos amigos Ron, agora por favor...acho que a Hermione te chama!

- Pufff...

Não achava que Gina iria me defender na frente do irmão...E eu, eu estava gostando muito dela! Acho que era correspondido...não sei...Mas uma coisa eu tenho certeza, Malfoys são decididos e conseguem o que querem sempre!

- Gina..

- Fala Draco.

- Me defendendo do irmão..quem diria hein?  
- É...certas coisas mudam

- Sentimentos também mudam?

- Co..como assim?

Nesse momento eu peguei sua mão, e dei um beijo nela. Gina me olhou confusa mas não disse nada. No momento seguinte eu beijava seu braço, seu ombro, seu pescoço, sua orelha, sua bochecha .. e sentia Gina estremecer com isso..

I feel her slipping through my fingers

**_(Eu sinto-a a escorregar pelos meus dedos)_**

Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on

**_(E agora ela desapareceu, estou a dormir de luz acesa)_**

And shocks went through my veins now, that she's gone

**_(E tubarões nadam pelas minhas veias, agora, porque ela desapareceu)_**

I'm sleeping with the light on

**_(Estou a dormir de luz acesa)_**

****

A partir dali nem preciso dizer o que aconteceu. Tomei Gina ferozmente à boca e a beijei como se ela fosse água no meio de um deserto. Eu necessitava dela...foi um beijo perdido, um beijo caloroso, apaixonado. Minha língua procurava a dela com tanta fome de ser retribuída...e Gina correspondia a cada toque meu. Ela colocara suas mãos na minha nuca, e fazia carinho nos meus cabelos de uma forma extremamente gostosa. Eu estava me sentindo perfeitamente bem com Gina nos braços.

Em meio a beijos, abraços, carícias e gemidos ouvi Gina tentar dizer:

- Ma...Draco...eu, pára Draco...aqui não, pa..para!

- Gina, Gina eu já queria isso a tanto tempo...desde quando te reencontrei aquele dia na briga com seu irmão, não me faça parar!

- Draco estamos em público.

- Droga Gina! Porque você faz isso? Você me tenta pra depois parar no meio do nada por causa de público!? Dane-se o que eles pensam ou vêem! Eu quero você Gina...você!

- Mas eu também quero você Draco se não deu pra perceber...só que aqui não! Já penso se meus irmãos vêem isso? Que confusão!

- É isso que te incomoda!?

- Claro...

- Então ta...

- Draco...Dra...Draco! Aonde você vai!?

Nessa hora eu saí andando...precisava falar com Wealsey...vo acabar com isso agora! A Gina tinha que ser minha e de mais ninguém!

- Weasley!

- Que é Malfoy?

- Só vim te avisar, eu e Gina estamos namorando.

- O QUE!?

- Draco!

- Pronto Gina...agora quem tinha que saber já sabe! Você é minha namorada e de ninguém mais ouviu bem? MINHA NAMORADA! VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY É MINHA NAMORADA E AI DE QUEM SE METER ...

Gina nesse momento me beijou..E...em frente ao irmão dela! Uau isso tava ficando bunito!

- Draco seu bobinho...eu não queria que você tivesse falado com meu irmão nada...Só queria que você tivesse me levado a um lugar reservado tipo..seu quarto de monitor? – Nisso ela sorriu discaradamente.

Nesse momento nem ouvimos o Weasley bufar entre os dentes e eu saí puxando Gina para fora de lá em direção ao meu quarto.

Na hora em que chegamos lá nem tivemos tempo de abrir a porta, já nos abraçávamos e beijávamos arduamente e um ia tirando a roupa do outro. Quando chegamos na cama já estávamos completamente nus.

Foi a noite mais maravilhosa da minha vida.

I see the sight, with a different light,

**_(Eu vejo a paisagem de uma maneira diferente)_**

Words cannot describe the way I'm feeling,

**_(Palavras não conseguem descrever o que estou sentindo)_**

'Cause I've been searching in my head,

**_(Porque tenho estado a procurar na minha cabeça,)_**

For the words I thought she'd said,

**_(pelas palavras que pensei que ela fosse dizer)_**

For too long.

_**(Por muito tempo)**_

****

Eu e Gina namoramos 2 anos...quando me formei e saí da Hogwarts...Ainda fora namorava ela...não nos víamos sempre mas dava pra manter nosso namoro muito bem. Sempre tivemos brigas por conta do meu ciúme ou possessividade. Gina sempre muito doce e amável. Eu sempre arrogante com ela.

Quando ela terminou os estudos nos víamos com mais freqüência. Sempre tínhamos nossas noites maravilhosas juntos, e sempre com surpresas inacreditáveis. Eu estava realmente muito apaixonado por Gina... Eu a amava!? Sim, a amava. Mais que tudo, mais que qualquer coisa...só que isso não me deixava em paz com ela. Minha família era o cão quando se tratava de Gina, meu pai nunca aceitou. E isso infernizava-me mais e mais e eu sempre estourava com ela.

- Mas Draco a gente sabe que é assim mesmo...sua família e a minha são rivais, nós somos os únicos que mantém uma estabilidade boa, e muito boa por sinal, e faz com que ele stenham que aceitar...

- Não sei Gina, acho que está tudo errado.

- Como assim Draco? Você num ta querendo dizer que depois de 3 anos, você vai...vai desistir?

- Gina...eu não aguento mais isso tudo e eu sei que você também não. Não quero te ver sofrer e se isso quer dizer que eu tenha que me afastar de você, assim será.

- Draco...o que, que você ta querendo dizer? Você..você sabe bem que eu não vivo sem você e..eu te amo e...

- Eu também te amo Gina, e muito... dói muito dizer isso, mas...tem que ser assim. Agora você é livre. Livre de todas acusações, de toda injúria e canalhice da minha família...fica bem.

- Não Draco! DRACO NÃO FAZ ISSO COMIGO!

- Adeus Gina.

E assim eu sai...deixando a mulher da minha vida pra trás...chorando ardentamente por fora enquanto eu chorava arduamente por dentro. Malfoys não choram.

Agora eu estou aqui, infeliz por não ter quem eu amo do meu lado, por não ter notícias dela...procuro-a hoje insistentemente mas não tenho noticias alguma. Acho que ela sumiu..desapareceu. Foi morar em outro lugar sabe? Pra me esquecer (

O que dói muito foi saber que eu escolhi isso. Eu poderia muito bem ter dado o anel que eu guardava para pedi-la em casamento e ter fugido com ela. Eu tinha dinheiro para isso. Mas fui covarde. Deixei escapar das minhas mãos a coisa e a pessoa mais preciosa que eu tinha: a amor de uma pessoa e essa pessoa: Gina. Meu grande amor.

I feel her slipping through my fingers

**_(Eu sinto-a a escorregar pelos meus dedos)_**

Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on

**_(E agora ela desapareceu, estou a dormir de luz acesa)_**

And shocks went through my veins now, that she's gone

**_(E tubarões nadam pelas minhas veias, agora, porque ela desapareceu)_**

I'm sleeping with the light on

**_(Estou a dormir de luz acesa)_**

****

Hoje eu sou um homem incompleto, incapaz de amar outra pessoa até porque não quero. Quero encontra-la. Reviver esse amor...porque eu sei que ela ainda me ama senão não teria sumido assim...Gina, Virgínia Weasley...onde estará você agora? Volta pra mim e me perdoe por tudo que eu te fiz passar e saiba, que eu ainda te amo, como nunca vou amar ninguém.

Se você souber alguma coisa dessa mulher maravilhosa por favor, me mande uma coruja dizendo onde a viu, eu preciso encontra-la! Muito!

* * *

_**- Esse artigo foi impresso em todos os jornais mundiais em busca de Gina. Se você a viu responda-nos e terás uma recompensa valiosíssima: A Realização de um Amor Quase Impossível -**_


End file.
